The Facility
by Thalicoforever3.14
Summary: When the Mortals discover the mist and the world of the Gods, Percy Jackson and his friends are kidnapped by the CFU. The central facility Unit, called the Facility, is a prison for them. They are experimented on and powerless. Adopted from sokkarocks.
1. Chapter 1

Wazzup? I adopted this from sokkarocks so if you haven't read the first three chapters, go now and read them I'll wait. Back? Good. I don't own any characters Rick Riordan owns them. (Minus Bree, that one is sokkarocks's)

Annabeth POV

I was tired of this place. I wanted to be free! I was worried sick about Percy. Was he alright? Did they hurt him? If they did I am going to kill them! How will I? With a sword or a dagger? Sorry ADHD tangent. Every one was here except Leo and Bree. I didn't care, Percy was here. We had to make a plan to get out.

As soon as I started talking about a plan, a jolt went through my arm. Actually, it went through every one's arm except for Jason's. "Jason why aren't you in pain?"

"I'm Jupiter's kid. It doesn't affect me." Great, we need to make a plan and we can't talk about it or we get shocked. We tried in Greek and latin, but who ever was controlling the shock button must understand both.

"Let's just stay calm and not worry. We can play would you rather like that one night on the Argo II." Piper said. No one was in the mood because of our um, situation. We all wondered what was going on with Leo and Bree until the agents came back.

Lunch was water and some 'nutrient infused' slop. I had to choke it down. Then came more and more tests. I had to run on a treadmill for as long as I could with a pulse machine attached to me. Ugh. Then I had to swim as many laps in a 25 yard pool for as long as I could.

After all that, all I wanted was a shower. But no. Showers were every other day. Ugh. Dinner was more slop and water. I was allowed 1 book to read, and all I got was the Cat in the Hat. I gave up and went to bed.

Bree POV

I woke up in a white room. My head was ringing, and there was the sound of tiny voices coming from all around. My stomach felt cold, and I could feel wires going around it. I tried to sit up to rip them off, but instantly I felt sick rise up from her belly and had to lie down again to keep it form rising further. Black spots danced before my eyes- soon sI was passed out.  
When I was awake again, the room was empty, there was no tiny voices, no weird things on her stomach (she checked) and no machines in the room. I was alone.

The doctors came later running tests and gathering information on me, and I was poked and prodded like a guinea pig. Then, the agents came. They asked me questions. But wouldn't let me know any thing about my these guys were rude. Kidnapping me, not letting me see my friends, and that stupid tattoo. I decided to be annoying (one of my best qualities (thanks Stoll bros!)) and not tell them my true name. I went by many names like Rachel Halloway, Penny Nystrom, Amy Flower, etc. Eventually I told them that they should call me subject. So that is how I got denied of my friend time.

As a daughter of Kronos, I can move time slower or faster, but the stupid scientists put a bracelet on me that doesn't let me use my powers. Yay, even better. (Note my second best quality: sarcasm.) They said I'll get it off when 'I'm more cooperative.' Then I got sedated. Meh.

When I woke up, I had to eat and rush to do my tests. Dinner was horrible. And they did not appreciate my sarcasm. As I fell asleep, I thought that I would rather be at my step father's house.

I dedicate this chapter to all who have been bullied. Alex, Je'meya, Kelby, Ty, and Tyler, your stories are not forgotten. For those who don't know, they were part of the documentary "Bully" Two things:

1. Don't bully. Bullies are mean and if you are one, I'm kicking you into next week.

2. Stand up for those who are bullied. It can change a life.

There, seriousness aside, Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long. My coach is insane! Our practices go until 6 and then I have to eat, do homework, and get ready for the next day. Anyway I would like to introduce our guest disclaimer guy… All the way from Hogwarts… Severus Snape!**

**Why am I in a Muggle house?**

**Never mind just read the note card I gave you!**

**Umm… the author of this story doesn't own Percy Jackson Characters or the Heroes of Olympus Characters. Bree belongs to sokkarocks. **

**Thank you! Here's some popcorn and enjoy the chapter!**

Piper POV

When I woke up, there were no people in it. Strange, for the past few days, there was always a doctor in here when I woke up. I began to worry and then, there was yelling in the hall.

"What do you mean someone mixed up the tubes!? I know that but HOW? Alright, I have a plan. Send me the list of parents and I'll sort it out." Hmm. He must have been talking on the phone. A furious Agent A stormed in. "Get up. No tests today. Just something different. I was pulled into a lab with everyone else. Jason's eyes looked at mine, and I saw worry in them.

"Because of a mishap in one of the labs, we need to know who your Godly parent is. We have a Child of Hades, Jupiter, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hesphestus, Mars, Pluto, and Kronos. We will do some challenges to determine who has who." Holy Hesphestus! This place messed up? Maybe we do have a shot at escaping!

"I will do this the easy way or the hard way. If you are the child of Jupiter, step forward or we will shock everyone to see who it doesn't affect." Jason reluctantly stepped forward and they put a metal band on his wrist with a lightning bolt. "Next, the child of Poseidon step forward or we will see who can and cannot breathe underwater." Percy stepped forward and he had a bracelet with a trident on it. "We know Leo is Hesphestus, and that Bree is Kronos because their blood came in late. Anyone from the Roman camp step forward." Frank and Hazel stepped forward and got their bands. "We know the child of Hades is a guy, which leaves Nico." Nico got his band.** (A/N In this next part, I'm not being stereotypical here, I just want Annabeth to prove him wrong.) ** "I believe Piper is Athena and Annabeth is Aphrodite because she is blonde." That set Annabeth off.

"I am the child of Athena here I can say pi for 40 decimal places! Piper what is pi?" I got nervous. "Isn't it some type of letter in Greek?" Oh Gods, I didn't know. Annabeth kept going. "Pi to 40 decimal places is 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971! I can speak 9 languages fluently. Me gustan matematicas!* So don't be saying that I'm a daughter of Aphrodite!"

And because of Annabeth, we got a lot of free time today.

**Like it? Again, not being offensive to blondes I just wanted Annabeth to flip!**

***I like math! (I think)**

**Snape says, "Who in the name of Merlin's beard is Percy Jackson?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for not updating. This is a mini chapter and it is to a song that I heard at a church retreat. If you can some how guess it you win.**

**Umm Here's my brother for the disclaimer!**

**Brother: Why am I here I don't like Percy Jackson. Why do you write stories for it it's not like you own it.**

**Thank you!**

3rd Person POV

One by one as the days went by, happiness seemed to disappear from the demigods. After about 2 weeks, it had settled into everyone's mind that they might not get out. They all pretty much turned into zombies. All except Leo.

Leo was the light in the darkness. He kept a brief smile on their face. He called the sadness 'the Hades flu'. Nico was the first to come down with the flu, but was closely followed by Hazel. One by one, his friends fell into a depression Frank, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper. Finally Bree came down with it.

And when that happened, his candle blew out.

[This is a scene change and it wants to grow up and be like you! :)]

~Somewhere in New York~

"You did well child. We have your friends"

"But you said you wouldn't hurt them! They're still humans!"

"THEY AREN'T! THEY MADE YOU WEIRD!"

"I chose to be like this, now free them!"

"Guards!"

"I will get them free or else my name isn't -" And the sound proof doors closed.

**Who is the mysterious person? Who is their kid? Will I update soon? But seriously guess who the kid is! Oh and send in questions for Clarisse to answer in the Author's note.**


End file.
